Generally, a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal material arranged therebetween. Liquid crystal pixels are driven by TFTs, so as to generate a colorful pattern. The TFTs, pixel electrodes, gate lines and data lines perpendicularly crossing the gate lines are arranged on the array substrate. In order to provide a large-size liquid crystal display with a high resolution and a high display frequency, it is necessary to remarkably increase the number of the gate lines and data lines, shorten a charging time period for each pixel and increase a size of each pixel. At this time, a size of the TFT in each pixel increases too. Hence, uniformity of an analog circuit design for the liquid crystal display as well as the display quality may be adversely affected.